Guidance
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: With curiousity reaching to his breaking point, America seeks advice from his good ol' pal, England. M for a reason, won't disappoint!


Hello kittens~ I hope you had a wonderful Christmas (or holiday)! I have been very busy as of late, I got a job (yatta!) and I've been working on other projects. Like this, this fic was a gift for my bff and sister glitterdreamer95. She requested that I post this with you and so I shall not object. Please leave a review if you feel like it. :)

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me!

Last thing, I'm leaving the Christmas thing because I like it. Enjoy~!

 _It's Christmas, be merry_

 _That's sweet like a cherry._

 _Here's a treat for being so nice_

 _But are you willing to pay the price?_

...

"What a wonderful time to be back." America said, sarcastically of course, to himself. He was in London at the moment, walking along the dark set cobblestone sidewalks. The weather was gloomy, as usual, the pitter patter of rain fell from the sky in a routine cycle. "I need to ask Artie if I could borrow his rain. I know that I really need it during the summer. I'm pretty sure we could make a kick ass deal." The country, who clearly had no idea on the concept of rain and how it worked, was on his way to see England now. He was only a few blocks away from his home, it was just an extra five minutes. He had his hands buried deep in his pockets, his head was shielded by his red hoodie.

When America made it to England's neighborhood he began to feel uneasy. It was always hard to find Arthur's home since every fucking semi-constructed building looked the same. He pictured the time when he arrived at the wrong home, his face flushed with embarrassment, apologizing to the home owner time and time again. It's been a few years since that incident occurred, but every time Alfred came to visit he always thought of that. Once America found the correct home he knocked on the wooden door, even ringing the doorbell to further enhance his arrival.

"Don't get your bloody knickers in a twist!" Alfred could hear Arthur's griping complaint from the other end of the door. The front door opened a moment later, England was dressed in his usual attire of green with khaki pants. "Oh... Hey America." England tried to speak casually, but he quickly discovered that such a challenge would be a lot easier said than done. "I... wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Yeah... I know..." Alfred's face began to grow light pink, even though he was relieved that he found the right home, he looked towards the ground. He found it difficult to even face the other nation. "Can I come inside? There's something that I need to talk to you about..."

England nodded, he had a concerned expression on his face. He welcomed America in with a simple "Of course." and allowed the other man to step forward. Alfred took off his shoes, and set them neatly by the front door (which was now closed). Arthur always took pride in his home clean, America kept note of that as he started to walk, trailing behind Britain. "You came at just the right moment." Arthur said as he walked into his small kitchen, "I was about to make a cuppa, would you like one?"

"No thanks..." America said, his nose scrunched at the thought of drinking tea. "I'm more of coffee drinker anyway, you should know that by now."

"Yes, I guess it would seem so." England heaved a heavy sigh, he set his kettle onto the heated stove. "So, what seems to be your issue then?" While he waited for the water to boil, he turned and faced the distracted country. "You never drop by out of the blue. So what has your troubles?"

"I'm not really sure how I should say this, dude..." Alfred began to stumble with his words. His thumbs intertwined with one another as he tried to slow his racing mind down.

"You might as well come clean and just say it." England said as he crossed his arms. "I can't do anything unless I know for certain with what I'm working against."

"It's... About sex..." Alfred looked to the floor, he didn't want to see his father's expression. England stood in his corner, a puzzled expression lingered on his face.

"It's about... What?" Arthur's face began to pale.

"S...Sex..."

"What about it, Alfred?"

"There's... Someone that I like." As America brought his hand over the back of his neck, he couldn't help but feel unease. "And... I wanna... You know... Do stuff with them, you know? But at the same time I don't want to hurt them." Arthur nodded as he followed along with America's story. The water was now at the point of boiling, and the Brit could hear the kettle whistling into his ears.

"Keep talking love." Arthur was beginning to make his drink as he said. "I'm still listening." Alfred nodded, it was clear that he was uncomfortable about this situation.

"R..right..." America kept fidgeting in his seat, trying to think of a way to put this out. It's funny, he rehearsed this many times in front of a mirror. But now that it's come to actually saying to words to England, his mind kept drawing blanks. "I want to know..."

"Know what?" England asked, even though he couldn't help but feel annoyed. America continued to sit awkwardly in his seat. "Alfred, if you want to tell me something, then just say it. The first thing I must know is what you need help in."

"I want to know... What it's like... Being on a receiving end." There, Alfred finally said it. God, he honestly didn't believe that he could get that sentence out. The flustered nation had a large lump in his throat, his face burned like a thousand suns.

"On the receiving end?" England began to sound confused, yet concerned at the same time. He set his tea mug on the counter, doing the best he could not to drop and dash as he walked towards his son.

"Yeah, since... You know... You and France had the whole marriage thing."

"What made you think I was on the receiving end?!"

"Please." Alfred cracked a smile and chucked nervously. England glared at the other man in response, but decided it would be best to leave it at that.

"Alfred... Are you trying to tell me that you're gay?"

"..." America buried his face into his arms, his body would not allow him to speak another word of this. Arthur took his seat next to America, running his hand over Alfred' back. Just like he did when his child was nothing more than a little colony.

"Oh Alfie, my dear child, there is nothing to be ashamed about." Arthur said in a relaxed tone, he continued to rub the man's back. "What did you want to know?"

"All of it..." Alfred's voice muffled in his clothing. England then suggested that they moved to a more remote and secluded part of the house. When America nodded they both rose from their seats and headed upstairs towards England's bedroom. Alfred followed Arthur's lead, his heart felt like it was in his throat; his fingers even started to tremble.

"You have nothing to be nervous about." England kept repeating to America. They were now inside England's plain bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed. He ran his hands over America's cheeks. Arthur noted how soft and smooth it felt against his fingers. "You're in excellent hands after all."

"I know..." Alfred said as he smiled faintly, "I can't thank you enough for helping me." England smiled, then nodded towards the other country.

"Alright Alfred... I guess the first thing to do is start... Kissing... Then see where that takes us." America nodded as the two places their hands onto each other, and pulled their bodies closer together. Their lips collided with a soft peck, warm and inviting: gentle and welcomed. Their kisses grew more heated as the minutes continued, occasionally a few moans would escape their throats.

England was now on top of America, who was now laying on the bed. He straddled his legs against Alfred's hips while his tongue ran over his lower lip. Alfred parted his lips to speak, he didn't know why Arthur did that, but he soon discovered the answer when England's tongue slid into his mouth. America gasped in shock, his body tingling with new sensations. Arthur spent a good amount of time exploring inside America's mouth, running his muscle over every bump and tooth that he could. When their tongues did collide, all they could to was moan. America would taste an interesting mixture of tea and marmalade, but oddly enough it worked for him. Arthur, on the other hand, could taste nothing but sugar. The inner parent inside of him wanted to protest, to tell Alfred that this diet is not acceptable for someone his age. When England pulled back there was a silver strand of saliva that kept their mouths connected. They were both out of breath already, both of their cheeks were glowing.

"Alright.." Arthur said, "I think we have had enough of that. Now, for the next part I'm going to have to ask you to take your glasses off." America nodded, he removed his glasses from his face and set them onto the night stand to rest. Alfred's eyes shined brighter than any star in the sky, they were more blue than a pure sapphire stone. Arthur continued to look into the orbs, he felt like he could literally swim in America's eyes.

"This is gonna suck..." America griped, squinting his eyes. "You know I can't see without my glasses, Artie..."

"Yes dear, I know." Arthur replied soothingly as his hands ran across Alfred's face. "It will actually heighten your other senses so that should be a good thing." America muttered another complaint, his eyes were completely closed. Arthur leaned forward and claimed America's lips with his own once again. When they detached England explained what he was going to do with America. He would always wait for Alfred to respond, he didn't want to scare him away... This was his only chance.

England could never remember when he first developed feelings for Alfred. He was such a fussy child when America was under his care, and God... Was he loud as well. And who could forget the time he spun the full grown bison around, seriously... Alfred was a scary kid. If England had to chose when, I'd guess he'd say his feelings started when he came back to visit. The first time he had seen America all grown up, no longer a little colony that was afraid of the dark and thunderstorms. How much he had changed since they last saw each other...

"Hnnnng..." Alfred began to whimper, his shirt was off and his chest was exposed. Arthur had his lips wrapped lightly around his erect nipple. His tongue flattened over the excited bud, moving his muscle with slow and teasing flicks. England's left index finger circled around America's other nipple, slowly driving the younger country mad with pleasure. "How is he so good at this?" Ran through America's mind, his breath hitched, dipping his head back with a loud sigh.

When Arthur switched places, latching his mouth around the other nipple, his free hand slid down America's body. He noted every abdomen that stuck out against Alfred's soft pale skin. "You know... He really has put on some extra weight." He thought, feeling the heated fat against his fingertips. "All of those damn burgers... They will be the death of him, I swear!"

"Alright, Alfie..." England said, after kissing down America's body, his face was now against the hem of his pants. "This step is very important, so please pay attention." America nodded in response, England latched onto Alfred's zipper and began to skillfully remove his pants without the use of his hands. He did have to use his hands to pull off America's trousers, a few minutes later his underwear joined the floor. Alfred's body filled with embarrassment, he found it difficult to breathe, and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He could feel Arthur's emerald eyes starting at his erection, he wanted to hide... Hide from his troubles and torments of being looked at.

"So... Uh... Yeah..." America found it difficult to even complete a proper sentence. He was avoiding Arthur's gaze at all cost, he was so embarrassed... But at the same time he was eager to find out what came next. England laid on his stomach, using his elbows to support majority weight of his body. His breath brushed against the shaft, his mouth began to water, just imagining what Alfred tasted like drove him wild. America jerked his head back, his eyes covered his eyes tightly as he gripped the pillow below his head. He could feel Arthur's tongue run against his dick, starting from the base and ended at the head. England began to moan, his tongue swirling around the tip. He tapped Alfred's shoulders, opening his mouth wider as America looked down. Alfred still couldn't see as well as he would have liked, but Arthur was right... His pleasure was heightened because of this. He could feel England's fingers brush against his lips. A shiver ran down his back, he parted his lips, allowing England's fingers access into his cavern. England placed three fingers into America's mouth, gently thrusting the digits as he swallowed the younger nation whole. When he decided that his fingers were coated with enough of America's saliva, he pulled them out.

"Hnnnng!" America's body jerked as he felt a cold sensation against his asshole. England was rubbing his fingers against the area, practically telling him that things were going to be alright... So just relax. As England inserted his middle finger inside of America's body he gave the young lad a harsh suck; giving Alfred a distraction as a new sensation entered his body. The man below him started to whimper, gripping onto his hair as another finger joined in. After a few gentle thrusts Arthur began to properly stretch him out; separating his fingers as far as they could go. America was now getting use to the feeling, don't get me wrong it was still hella weird, but at least at this point it wasn't unbearable. Once Arthur added his third finger inside of America he could truly feel the younger country relax. At this point he began to curl is fingers, desperately trying to find the spot that would make Alfred see stars. After a few more tries, Arthur successfully found Alfred's g-spot. The older country could feel America squirming in pleasure, his ears filled with Alfred's moans. England pulled out his fingers once he felt like America was ready. He took the American's dick out of his mouth with a loud pop, Alfred began to groan in protest.

"No need to get impatient, love." England purred, he got off of the bed so that he could undress. The entire ordeal was over in a matter of minutes. "The fun is just about to begin." The Brit crawled back into bed, placing a few heated kisses against America's lips. "Now, this is the most important step of all." He explained, rubbing his hot, throbbing cock against Alfred's asshole.

"What is it?" America asked, biting his lower lip at the sensation. He felt something slap against his face, he was puzzled when he had the object in his hand.

"The most important thing in the world." England said, "A condom. You have fifty children for Christ's sake... And you always imply that Mexico doesn't know how to use this..."

"But... Artie... Why would I need this? I'm not going to... You know..."

"That is true." Arthur implied, tearing the condom open with his teeth once it was in his grasp. "But it's better to be safe than sorry." Once he had the condom on, he asked if America was ready. The younger country's heart began to race erratically, but he nodded nonetheless. Arthur spat on his hand and applied the liquid towards his groin, it wasn't the best form of lube... But hey, it's better than being dry. It was all Alfred's fault after all. If he had told England this ahead of time then he would have the proper lubrication. Arthur entered America as slowly as he could. Alfred gasped, shifting uncomfortably as he starting to feel full.

"Ugh... This feels... So weird..." America huffed, his face was now completely red and filled with embarrassment.

"It will get better once you're use to it." Arthur was now fully sheathed inside of America's body. It felt like his body was on fire, and with Alfred squeezing so tightly... It wasn't helping England out at all. "Just remember... To relax... I won't move until you tell me... Nn... Bloody hell you're tight..." He muttered the last sentence under his breath, not wanting to make America feel bad for something he can't control. The two men stayed as they were for what seemed like eternity, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. America was staring to get used to England being inside him, he was still scared about what happens next, but he was ready to take the next step.

Once Alfred gave Arthur permission to start moving, England nodded. The Brit moved his hips back, pulling as much of his dick out of America's body, then slowly inserting it with ease. America gave out a light sigh, rolling his head to the side. England grasped Alfred's legs and separated them, spreading them as wide as they could go. The Brit began to pick up the speed, the slaps that he was making grew louder as they rang into the room.

"Uuuhhhh... Arthur..." America moaned, pleasure bubbling and bursting inside his body. "Go faster..." The younger nation could hear Britain scoff, muttering a smart aleck remark as he rocked his hips faster. "Fuck yeah..." Alfred wrapped his arms around England's neck, pulling their bodies closer together. "Fuck!" America cried out once again, an unknown source of pleasure crashed into him. Alfred couldn't see it, but England was starting to smirk. Arthur knew that he had reached his partner's g-spot.

As their bodies continued to go at it, the level of noise increased. America was now screaming at the top of his lungs, he was literally letting the world know who was driving him mad with his cries of "Fuck me Arthur! Oh yeah, that's right! So good...!". Sweat rolled down both of their bodies, they were both reaching their limits; the two men could feel it bubbling inside them.

"Arthur!" Alfred yet, bending his back yet again, "I'm coming... Oh god, I'm coming... Oh fuck!"

"I am too, Alfred." England said, thrusting into America without rhythm. "Together... Yeah?" With a nod, America closed his eyes; allowing his body to continue being abused by the man above him. As America released his orgasm, he left long scratch marks along the Englishman's back, giving Arthur a hoarse cry. Only a few thrusts later, England climaxed as well, muttering Alfred's name under his breath.

...

"So, that was your first experience with a man; yeah?" Arthur asked once the two men had cleaned up from their mess. They were now laying underneath the sheet, their bodies molded into each other's arms.

"It wasn't that bad." Alfred admitted, shrugging his shoulders with a content smile on his face. There was discomfort on the lower part of his back, but that was to be expected. "Although, there was one thing I thought was weird..."

"And what may that be?"

"When you finished... You know, at the end, I didn't feel it..."

"I don't think I understand... What couldn't you feel?"

"Your cum! I thought I was going to feel this explosion of heat or something... You know, you should really get that checked out."

"You... Why... Are you..." England was truly at a loss for words, his eyes widened as he looked down at America. "You do know I was wearing a condom, right? The whole purpose of that thing is to keep my... Essence, contained!"

"Ooooooh..." Alfred responded. England groaned in disbelief, placing his hand over his forehead; sighing at how dimwitted the American could really be. Next Alfred would say they're from different planets or somethin', and that England was closest to the sun.

"I say, I really do feel sorry for the chap that you like." He sighed, "It makes me want to go over to the poor lad and give him my condolences!"

"Hey..." Alfred sat up, his lower back stung with pain. He began to wince, but chose to bear with it as long as he could. "That's not funny dude..."

"I'm not being funny, I'm being serious!" Britain declared, "Why would you ask such a ridiculous question? Are you really that dimwitted? No one likes an idiot, no one, not even your admirer... Um... Erm... Oh bloody hell! Who is the man you fancy, anyway?"

"Well, if you must know. His name is Arthur." America said, looking at England straight in the face. "Arthur Kirkland."


End file.
